Perfect
by purrpickle
Summary: Collaboration with FoxChaos. Santana wakes up in Rachel's bed with something Rachel, after a couple seconds of surprise, is all too happy to take care of. Rated M for Pezberry g!p smut with the barest hint of plot. One-shot, complete.


**A/N:** I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So. This is Purrx's (purrpickle and foxchaos) Drunken Reblog Fic #2, Pezberry g!p again. Sparsely edited as it's over 11,000 words and I have _no _energy to bother reading over it all to see what I didn't catch last night. Again, it should be fine, though. Just give us a little leeway. :D

**Warning/Rating: **M/NC-17 for rampant Pezberry g!p smut with the barest hint of plot. Don't like, don't read. :}

* * *

Santana didn't know what she was doing. She called Rachel purely on drunken whim, said something about how she "kinda missed her sexy little hobbit ass" that may or may not have actually been in Spanish (because she can never tell when she's hammered), and the next thing she knew she was waking up in dorm room that could only be Rachel's, head pounding, mouth dry, and mostly but not completely naked.

By the grace of God the blinds are drawn, and she can't hear anything (because she refuses to open her eyes at this point) so she assumes that Rachel's horrible, horrible roommate is out for the day.

Groaning, rolling over to her side, she thinks back to last night, then to the entire past week that eventually led to her drinking binge at the first dive bar she could get into.

First her and Britt had called it quits. And that was essentially a stab to the heart even though it had been mutual and she couldn't exactly not say she maybe-sort-of-kinda saw it coming, because she maybe-possibly-almost had a small, _insignifigant_ thing for Rachel God-damn Berry.

But other than that, she's been fine.

Ignoring the part where her papí was less than pleased about her giving up her free ride in Kentucky to meander to New York, and forgetting about the part where she was having trouble finding a job and, oh, yeah, not even considering the detail that she hasn't has sex in like, two weeks? Too long.

She's been great.

Perfect.

Fabulous.

_I'm gonna fucking kill someone when I finally feel like moving… Fuuuuck._

With another long, drawn out groan, Santana shifts to her back again, unsettling the sheets more. Her noses catches the smell of Rachel's perfume and shampoo. She bites her lip, because two weeks of no sex and now finding herself in _this bed_ of all the places she could end up?

_Fuck._

It isn't surprising that Rachel's not in the bed with her. She's the one who wakes up early every day like she's fuckin' programmed to, right? Even if she drank with Santana the night before. The girl was like that.

Santana frowns. Wait. Did Rachel get drunk with her? She can't remember. And to be honest, she doesn't care, either. Not even bothering to look for a clock because it was obviously already fuck o'clock in the morning from the light blaring from behind the blinds, Santana runs her hand over her face.

She needs to deal with her morning wood.

For an indulging couple of seconds, she's tempted to just whip herself out and have at it in Rachel's bed. The idea excites her so much that she almost does it, her fingers already sliding under the waistband of her shorts when she realizes that even if Rachel's not in the room, she's not exactly alone. Rachel's roommate, Eliza something-or-other, was snoring away in her bed across the room.

Fingernails scraping along her skin as she curls her hand to stop herself, Santana can't help the moan the leaves her mouth anyway. Maybe she can. She's in the hobbit's bed, she hasn't had sex in weeks, and her dick's letting her know just how much she wants to do this.

After all, whenever she slept over at Q's house, she'd managed to be quiet. And she _does _need it.

Her fingers slip into her shorts again. Breath catching, pushing her head back as she breathes in through her nose, Santana knows it will help her face whatever… _Urges_ she gets when she sees Rachel again, hungover or not.

She gives in.

Not that it was ever really an option, she thinks to herself as she hand grips her quickly hardening length and starts massaging it slowly. It's been _way too fucking long_ and Rachel's scent is literally everywhere, Santana's senses on hyperdrive as she works herself hard before using her free hand to pull down her shorts and free herself.

As the cool air hits her heated skin she gasps, biting her lip to keep the throaty moan trying to escape.

Pausing for a moment, Santana listens intently for any changes in the roommate's breathing behind the dividing curtain. When she's positive the bitch is still fast asleep she can't help but lick her lips slowly, smirking as the realization of what she's doing starts to sink in as her hand curls completely around her dick and she starts up a steady pace, using the precum already leaking from her slit as impromptu lube.

She's jerking off in Rachel's bed.

She is actually and physically jerking herself off in the same sheets that Rachel lays in. Sleeps in. _Oh my fucking God…_ The same sheets that Rachel probably _masturbates in_.

Santana's breathing is starting to become erratic as she continues that thought, allowing the image of the small, loud, sexy singer fingering herself, moaning, biting her lip just like Santana is doing to keep quiet. She bets Rachel works her clit fast and hard. Probably teases herself, too. Working herself up and playing with her perfectly proportioned tits before finally thrusting two- maybe even _three _fingers into that hot, dripping core and-

By now Santana's completely gone. She's just barely keeping quiet, and her chest is heaving as her knees pull up and her thighs spread open. Her dick is so hard. So incredibly hard and _throbbing _in her hand. And the image of Rachel is- "Fuckfuckfuckfuck" she whispers hoarsely to herself.

"Santana?" Rachel's quiet voice, husky and still thick with sleep, sounds just before the curtain moves just enough for the girl she'd been watching fuck herself in her mind's head to pop up from behind it.

Rachel. Is watching her masturbate.

_Fuck_.

And Santana, already feeling her cum pulsing up through her dick, twisting her fist around her head to help it splatter against her stomach and abs, makes sure she doesn't look away from Rachel's widening eyes as it happensMmming, not allowing herself to feel self conscious at all, she slowly relaxes, hand pumping slowly up and down to draw out the rest of her orgasm.

She watches Rachel appear fully from behind the curtain. Licking her lips, still feeling the electricity snapping through her body, Santana raises the hand that had been wrapped around her dick to give Rachel an insolent wave.

She can already feel her dick twitching again.

And, depending on how Rachel's expressions goes, that could be a good thing…

Rachel, for her part, isn't completely sure what to do.

One moment she's groggily crawling out of her roommates bed, having texted the girl asking if she could sleep there, since said roommate would be gone for the weekend and getting "yeah whatever just clean the sheets" in reply, and the next moment she's staring at Santana, and Santana's dick, then Santana and her dick cumming.

Her teeth on her bottom lip, throat and jaw muscles working unconciously, she slowly takes a step forward, eyes flitting from Santana's own to the thick cock becoming more erect by each passing second. "I… um…" She swallows, now staring directly at the member, which seems to twitch under her scrutiny. "Oh my…" She may not know exactly what to do, or really what to possibly think, but what she does know is that Santana's hooded, self-satisfied gaze is sending heat straight down through her stomach, and she'd be _lying completely _if she said she hadn't (once or twice, tops. Really) thought about… well… _everything _the ex-Cheerio could… _do to her_.

Santana eyes her carefully, watching Rachel's reactions carefully even as she's starting to pump her curled fist again. Despite her confident attitude her heart is pounding wildly and she's using every last bit of pride she's got to push back all the doubts and insecurities trying to scream at her in her head. She smirks, falling into her HBIC persona as a means of defending herself against any possible negative scenarios and thoughts."You wanna just watch, midget? Or do you wanna _help _a little?"

Sitting up now, shifting so that she's sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs wide, Santana leans back on one hand, using the other to crook a finger towards Rachel. "Here, Rachie, Rachie," she sings quietly, voice husky with arousal and carefully practiced arrogance. "C'mere and let Auntie Tana show you a good time, sí?"

Face flushing, already feeling her panties becoming embarrassingly wet at the look in Santanan's dark eyes and the tone of her smoky voice, Rachel takes a deep breath before making her way to other girl.

She's not sure what's going to happen, or if she's going to wake up in her roommates bed in a few seconds and definitely have to change the sheets, but with Finn gone, her classes and mentor driving her up the wall, and her own hand not exactly doing it anymore… she's thinking that, at least for now, she won't dare look a gift horse in the mouth.

Logically thinking on hold for now, Rachel carefully straddles Santana's hips, the girl's cock squeezed between their two stomachs, threads her fingers into the Santana's thick hair, and pulls her in for a bruising, merciless kiss.

_If this is some crazy wet dream than by Yahweh I am taking advantage of every second I can stay asleep._

Rachel's on top of her. Rachel's on top of her and kissing her, her tongue sliding and curling around Santana's as her lips slide against Santana's. Rachel's on top of her, kissing her, and her bare stomach, her tank top actually pushed up by Santana's cock, is trembling against the bottom of said cock.

The girl is warm. Her weight on Santana's thighs is perfect, and her hair threaded around Santana's fingers, is soft and wonderfully curly, almost as curly as her own.

Santana hasn't had sex in two weeks, and even though she'd just come by her own hand, she's completely ready for sex with _Rachel_.

Breathing roughly through her nose, arching her neck up to meet Rachel's bruising kisses - and _fuck _can Rachel kiss!, one of her hands slides down Rachel's back to help continue to push her tank up her body. Whimpering as Santana makes her sit back so it can be removed completely, the girl's head falls forward to start nibbling at Santana's neck, rolling her hips forward to grind her crotch against Santana's straining length.

"Damn," Santana gasps, a hand going straight for Rachel's bare chest, supporting and cupping a perfect breast, while her other digs into Rachel's hip to pull her down more solidly into her. The fabric of her loose pajama pants wasn't the most comfortable against her, but she'd take it.

What made it bearable was the fact that she could already feel Rachel's wetness sliding along her, burning and so, so _hot_.

She needs more of that slick heat. Rolling her palm against Rachel's hard nipple, Santana pulls her neck away from Rachel's teeth to suck the lonely one into her mouth. Rachel moans, fingernails scraping into Santana's neck, and she growls, closing her teeth around the pebbling nub.

"Fuck, hobbit," she husks out, pushing her forward, back and further down on the bed, heart tripping in her chest as the girl lays out in front of her, eyes dark as Santana hovers over her, "Stop me now if you don't want this."

Already breathing heavily, the feeling of her back hitting the bed trips the logic switch in the back of her mind for a moment, and Rachel hesitates.

She knows she wants Santana, on some level, possibly more than just whatever this romp between the sheets is going to be; she isn't sure if her heart can take another hit so soon after Finn. But even ignoring that (ignoring those feelings that she's pretty much refused to acknowledge for at least a year and a half), despite having had sex with Finn definitely more than once, and despite the fact that no, he certainly wasn't 4 inches, Rachel isn't sure if she can really take Santana in.

Ideally? Of course she can.

But it really has been awhile, and her fingers can only do so much, and Santana is _not at all small._

Not to mention this is, well this is still _Santana._ Yes, they've become actual friends (which hasn't helped those perfectly ignored feelings), but she knows Santana's just broken up with Brittany relatively not long ago, and God, she really doesn't think she can handle being a rebound any more than she can handle being a quick fuck.

Santana hasn't stopped looking at her, memorizing every minute detail of Rachel's face. The way her lips twitch, how her eyes shift and brows furrow, and how the muscles in her jaw shift and tense, then untense. She can feel that Rachel's hesitant. And nervous- anxious, really, despite her earlier forwardness.

Leaning down, placing a soft, firm kiss on the girl's lips, Santana moves back a few inches, only to bring her lips right to Rachel's ear. "I want to make you feel so, _so fucking good_, Berry. You know I can. And I know you're wet." She nips at Rachel's ear, but keeps her body from pressing too much into the girl. "You're so, so wet for me, Rachel. And I wanna fuck you so, _so good._"

Rachel's breath hitches, hands trembling as they come up to grip at Santana's biceps. Her hips jump as the taller girl's hot breath hits against her ear, and again, harder this time, when Santana nips at her.

The heat in her stomach is coiling again, her brain is giving up trying to process anything but how incredible Santana feels above her, and finally, deciding to deal with the consequences later, Rachel lets out a shuddering sigh before replying,

"Are you going to keep talking, Santana?" she asks huskly, eyes (having closed tightly) opening up. "Or are you going to _fuck_ _me_?"

In lieu of answering verbally, Santana presses another soft, firm kiss to Rachel's lips. Balancing on her palms on either side of Rachel's shoulders, she slowly, slowly, lowers herself until she is snug in between Rachel's legs, throbbing against her. "You're so wet," she repeats, tensing the muscles in her back so she can grind into Rachel's pelvis, hunching her hips back and forth, "I bet if I stuck my tongue in you, you'd spill into my mouth.

"Or how about my cock?" she continues as Rachel moans, hands sliding up Santana's arms to curl around the tops of her arms, knees lifting to press into Santana's sides, "Would you spill all over my cock?"

Breath skittering, Rachel can't help blushing as she nods, finally giving in to wrap her legs around Santana's waist. Her pajamas are in the way, but the feelings she is getting from Santana pressing against and along her are still too good to give up to take them off. And Santana's _breasts_… Warm and perfect with her nipples rubbing against Rachel's as they rock and hump slowly, so _slowly _it almost hurts, she doesn't know what she wants. "Yes," she starts, having to clear her throat as the plump lips she'd dreamed about for over a year presses next to her mouth, Santana's hair tickling her face as it falls over her, "But…"

"But?" Moving over to cover Rachel's lips with her own again, Santana's tongue dips into her mouth, tracing along her lips and drawing her upper lip into her mouth to suck on.

Rachel's hands slide down to take in the feel of the muscles in Santana's back shifting and contracting as she rolls into her, fingertips tingling at the strength of the girl above and against her - Barbra, what would Santana feel like _inside _her?

Rachel suddenly bites down on Santana's tongue, clenching at the moan that elicits "But," she gasps, pulling back to stare into Santana's coal black eyes, "What if you split me apart?"

Her erection is getting to the point of painful by now, and Rachel's words make her cock jump. Sucking in air through her teeth, Santana rests her forehead against Rachel's for a moment, staring directly into her eyes as she tries to gauge if Rachel is seriously nervous about that or just talking dirty. Deciding it could very well be a mix of both, she answers in kind as she slides one hand up to curl into Rachel's hair, kneading the girl's scalp.

"I might…" whispers Santana, a small smirk flitting over her features before smoothing out to an equally small smile. "But I can do slow, baby. I can do nice and gentle if you want." She starts to shift her hips a little, let's her nails dig into Rachel's scalp a little more. "Can you feel me, Rachel?" She kisses the side of Rachel's neck. "I'm so hard for you…" Moves down to her pulse. "And so ready…" She sucks on the pulse point, bites, then kisses the bruising skin before continuing. "I just wanna have you. I _need y_ou so bad, baby." Santana knows her voice is low with arousal. She knows exactly how hot her skin is against Rachel, exactly how worked up she is, and _exactly _how good Rachel feels twitching, and bucking, and squirming under her as their chests rub together.

As her mouth goes over Rachel's nipple, the hand that was in the girl's hair slowly comes down to glance her nails behind Rachel's ear, then across her throat, before make small patterns over her clavicles.

The singer with her back to the bed shudders, nails digging into Santana's solid, shifting muscles in sharp contrast to the soft ministrations she's getting in kind. Finally, the heat and throbbing in her core getting to be too much, she comes to a decision.

"T-top." she gasps out right as Santana tugs at one of her nipples with her teeth before sucking it back into her mouth and rolling the hardened peak around with her tongue. She looks down, blackened eyes meeting Santana's equally dark ones even as the taller girl continues to tease her nipples. "L-letme- let me be on top. Just- I mean-" her hips grind up, she swallows thickly just at the _idea _of mounting the thick rod pulsing between Santana's legs. "-just to start. I just need…" She just needed some control to set the pace first. Just needed Santana inside of her as soon as possible, but on her own terms.

Santana cuts her off with a tongue-filled kiss, and when Rachel can think (somewhat) clearly again she's straddling the other girl's hips, hands on either side of her head, and staring straight down at a very pleased, _incredibly _turned-on looking Santana Lopez.

"Just to start…," husks the ex-cheerleader, burning hands settling on Rachel's hips firmly.

Santana wants to tear Rachel's pajamas apart. She just wants to grab the crotch and tear it away, shove Rachel's underwear, if she was wearing any, to the side so her pulsing, almost painful erection can slide into her.

She's ready. She's _so _ready, and Rachel is wearing too much clothing. Nails scrabbling at the waistband of Rachel's bottoms, she sucks in a deep breath when nothing but Rachel's swollen and ready, dripping center is exposed to the air. "Your roommate isn't going to come back, right?" she asks as the thought suddenly hits her, almost moaning in loss as Rachel has to sit back to pull the bottoms off, shaking her head. Santana knows she needs to pull away to do it, but it doesn't mean she likes the space between them; it makes her cock throb, throbbing even more as she scoots back herself to prop herself against the headboard.

Now, just as naked as Santana has been since they started this, Rachel's hand is suddenly wrapped around her, palm soft and hot, thumb stroking Santana's pre-cum around her head. "Just a little," Rachel whispers throatily as her eyes dart down from Santana's length and up to Santana's eyes as she bends forward, "I… I want you as wet as possible."

Slow to understand what's going on, Santana's hands surge forward to wrap in Rachel's hair as a knowing tongue flicks across the head of her cock, plump, warm lips sucking her deep into an equally warm mouth. "_Fuck_," Santana gasps, hips almost rearing up before she remembers herself, her ab muscles locking as a throat swallows _fucking completely _around her, Rachel's nose pressed up close to her pelvis, "Fuck, _Rachel_."

Humming in satisfaction, tongue swirling around her as she pulls back, Rachel's brown eyes meet Santana's with a hint of embarrassment. "I…" she sucks her lower lip into her mouth as her hands move to worry in front of her, "I have no gag reflex."

Santana can read her trepidation. "Sweetie," she croaks, clearing her throat and slamming Rachel's mouth back to hers with her fingers clutched around both sides of her head, "Fuck, _never _be embarrassed about that. God. _Fuck_." Sucking Rachel's tongue into her mouth, she slides her hands down to curl around Rachel's hips, urging her to straddle her waist again, "_Never_, okay? I…" She swallows, able to _feel_ Rachel's heat _so_ fuckin' close to being _around _her, sucking her in and squeezing her, hot and so, _so tight_; her forehead falls to press against Rachel's again, as her fingers stroke and tense and relax along her hips, "Honey, I need to be inside you _right now_."

Rachel's fingers curl back around her again, Rachel's eyes falling momentarily to watch what she's doing. And, then, with molten heat notching against her tip, the girl against her trembling, Rachel is pushing down, breath catching as Santana can feel her _stretching _to accommodate her, whimpering.

"Slow," Santana breathes, kissing her brow, "As slow as you need, baby."

Rachel nods, pausing where she is, her body almost shaking against Santana's.

Santana licks her lips. She _needs _Rachel, but also doesn't want Rachel to _hurt; _at least not in the _bad _way. She kisses her. "Do you need my fingers first?"

Her hips jump without her consent, dipping more of Santana inside her throbbing core faster than she's prepared for and causing her to wince and bite back a gasp at Santana's words. And the images that fly across her mind's eye at those same words.

She lifts up off of Santana's cock, breathing out slowly as she does so, despite only having taken a few inches in, and moans as the broad head slips out of her with a slick pop. "Fingers. Yes. _God yes_." That basically seems like the best idea yet. Right up there with getting naked with Santana and just below kissing Santana. Which she does again, because she cannot possible get enough of those incredibly plump, perfect lips no matter how many times she has them against her own.

And that tongue.

By Yahweh… Rachel really hopes she'll get Santana's tongue at some point.

She mentally promises to let Santana have her tongue in return, because the way the girl looked at her, and her _words. _

Rachel is really, really hoping that the sweet words and terms of (what could very well be seen as) _affection _actually mean something and that she isn't just grasping at straws. Those thoughts, just like all the others, are put to a screeching halt when she feels Santana's fingers teasing her entrance.

She groans lewdly, forehead dropping in the space between Santana's neck and shoulder as she bites down when a thumb flicks her clit, then presses into it and starts making slow, torturous circles against it.

"Breathe, baby. I need you to breathe."

Rachel didn't even know she had stopped until Santana's warm words rushed over her ears, and she sucks in as much air as her lungs can handle before bucking her hips impatiently. "'Tana- _Inside now_," she whines, one hand gripping the tanned girl's shoulder and the other's nails digging into a steely bicep. "_Now_. _Please_." She grinds her hips down again, and with a breathy chuckle Santana dips one finger- just one - into Rachel's dripping heat.

She knows it isn't enough. She _knows _Rachel is probably two seconds away from all but pleading with her to add more, speed up, _anything_. But Santana also knows that the wetter, more worked up she can make the girl the easier and more enjoyable everything else will be, and she's willing to put her own needs on hold (because as if she hasn't been for two fucking weeks) if it means not hurting the smaller girl straddling her and getting both of them to have a really, _really _good time later.

So Santana starts to move that single digit, in and out, keeping a steady pace while her thumb continues working Rachel's clit firmly. Every now and again Rachel will gasp, or whine in the cutest fucking way possible and force her hips down more solidly against Santana's wrist. And more than she once she has to remind the girl to fucking _breathe_, even if her own breathing is irregular at best because holy fucking hell she's actually fucking Rachel Berry. She's slipping her (two, now) fingers in and out of Rachel Berry. Feeling the girl's inner muscles gripping, and pulling, and trying to _milk _her _fingers _so desperately that Santana trembles as electricity shoots down her spine and straight to her throbbing, needy cock.

Then Rachel is riding her hand faster, her moans and whimpers getting more intense, and as Santana uses her free hand to wrap around Rachel's back and bring the girl in tight, teeth biting down on her trap in a decidedly _possessive _way, Rachel's entire body starts to lock up right as Santana's fingers start to massage that perfect spot inside her walls _relentlessly._

Rachel is trembling, knees snapping shut around Santana's hips as her inner muscles clamp down on Santana's fingers, her breath hot and roiling against Santana's shoulder as she moans, gasping and humping so harshly against Santana's hand that her wrist would have folded if it wasn't for her determination to get Rachel to fucking _cum, _release all over her and just _explode_ - - and Rachel does, crying out, grinding down so harshly it hurts, but Santana doesn't stop massaging her, reveling in the squeezing and release. "Another," she hisses, kissing Rachel's cheek as the girl sags, dropping her arm to support her body as she continues thrusting slowly, intently inside her, "_Another_. Baby, you _need _it."

"No, no," Rachel protests weakly, trying to push up, away from Santana's fingers, "I, I can't - "

"_Shh_." Nipping at Rachel's lower lip, Santana stills long enough to make sure Rachel looks at her. "Baby," she leans her head forward, lips softly, _so _softly she's surprising herself, brushing along Rachel's gasping mouth, "I know you can. Let me make you cum again. Let me…" She circles her thumb against Rachel's clit again, seating her fingers deeply inside the pulsating satin walls, "Let me and I'll be able to fuck you."

Shaking, eyes almost rolling back in her head, Rachel gasps against her shoulder. "I…" she whispers, hips trembling as Santana _sloooowly_ pumps inside her, "Finn never…"

"I'm not Finn." Shutting that train of thought down, Santana kisses away a tear that trickles tiredly down Rachel's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Rachel is clenching and releasing around her, almost in time to the pulsing of Santana's dick. Taking that as a good sign, she drops her lips to cover Rachel's again. "Do you trust me?"

Rachel's walls flutter. Her eyes, dark and so, so molten, meet Santana's. She swallows, a hand rising to press against Santana's mouth. "Okay," she swallows, nodding, giving herself back over to Santana, "Okay. I want y-_you_ - !" Practically screaming, lurching as Santana pulls back and thrusts into her with three fingers, Rachel crushes Santana into her chest, riding her fingers as hard as she can. "_Yes_," she curses, throwing her head back and forth as Santana's fingers fill her over and over again, squeezing and clenching and _so_ wet there's a squelching sound in the air, Rachel screams when Santana's teeth take hold of the space between her neck and her shoulder again, getting lifted higher and higher as Santana's fingers roll and press into her g-spot, "Santana, I - oh my_ god_ - I - _Santana_!"

Rachel is shaking and cumming again, trapping Santana deep inside her. Holding her, barely able to take how hard she is as Rachel _fucking melts _around her, Santana kisses wherever she can reach, arm burning as Rachel's full weight sags onto her palm. "Baby," she whispers, urging Rachel's head up, lips sliding along Rachel's, "Baby, if you can move, come here so I can _enter you _- _fuck_, you're so tight around my fingers - when you calm down. I…" She swallows, praying Rachel doesn't hear the tremble in her voice, "_I want you so much_…"

Body twitching, the aftershocks shooting through her still, Rachel can barely make out what Santana is saying over the dull roar of blood pumping in her ears, her heart beating hard, and the wonderful rapture that was post orgasm. Post two-orgasms-_in-a-row_. She had never had that before.

_Ever._

Finally her nerves, all of them, calm down, along with her pulse, and she's able to focus better. The first thought she thinks is "You're so, so _incredible, _San…" and she says that through steadying breaths against the girl's heated, salty skin. Her second thought is less a conscious idea and more of an impending _need._

Santana watches as Rachel starts to come down and become more aware, and she can't completely ignore how her heart flutters a little at the small girl's breathy words, even as her cock is standing rock hard and at attention, practically begging to be touched— to be _in _the girl with too-long legs and warm, firm thighs. She's about to speak again when Rachel cups her breasts with both hands while shifting down a bit. Santana can see that Rachel is still a bit nervous, but more than that the girl looks… Fuck she looks ready.

Completely and irrevocably _ready _for what Santana's been dying to give her since this whole thing started.

As Rachel continues to massage the tanned girl's tits, unable to keep herself from staring as they're manipulated by her curious, willing hands, she listens to Santana's husky moans, feels the taller girl's hands slide up and down her sides with nails skimming over her ribs, and doesn't even attempt to bite back a pleased smile. "I… God Santana… You have no idea how much I've thought about touching your chest. You didn't- You never needed that surgery. You didn't. But- I mean-" She pinches one of Santana's perked nipples, then twists in reply to the sharp intake of breath it gets her. Santana's grip on her sides tightens and the girl's back arches into Rachel's hands, so she does it again, this time with both nipples at the same time.

"Yeessss…" hisses the other girl, a hand coming up to twist into Rachel's hair (because she can't get over how soft and perfect it feels between her fingers) as she urges the girl's head down. "Lips. _Fuck, baby.._. Use that mouth of yours," she sighs. "Use that sexy, talented little mouth."

Eyes widening, pupils dilating hard, Rachel doesn't hesitate for more than a second before her lips are covering one of the peaks. And just as Santana is starting to mumble incoherent Spanish and pressing the smaller brunette's head against her chest harder, Rachel reaches a hand down, grasps the hard cock between the other girl's legs assuredly, and lines up. The moment she does an experimental suck on the nipple, she starts lowering herself onto Santana's absolutely molten, throbbing dick.

Santana moans so loudly there's a very real chance anyone walking past the dorm can hear, but neither of them can _possibly _bring themselves to care, because Rachel is easing herself down, inch by inch, walls fluttering and trying to pull more of the length into them, while she tries to focus as much of her attention as she can manage on the breasts in her hands and in her mouth, forcing herself past the painful stretching.

"Shitshitshit," hisses Santana, nails digging into Rachel's hips. "Oh _fuck_, baby- sweetie- shit- so _fucking tight, _baby."

Santana is thick. Very thick. Thick and long and no matter how far Rachel manages to lower herself, she knows there is more of Santana of take in. "_Oh_," she gasps, a hot breath of air around Santana's straining nipple as she has to pause, hand pressing into Santana's thigh to hold her up as her legs have lost all strength, "Oh, San, _you're_ - "

Opening her eyes, Santana's fingers massage Rachel's hips. "Are," she husks, forcing her pleasure at how _tight _Rachel is around her away for the second needed to focus on Rachel's face, "Are you okay?"

It's like Rachel can feel her in her throat. "…Yes," she sighs, nodding, lowering herself another inch, "I just, I just can't do this fast. _Oh_!" Santana is high and throbbing inside her belly, so thick it's almost like Rachel can't breathe. Finn, while not small, hadn't affected Rachel like this, and though she knows she wants all of Santana inside her - she looks down, trying to see how much of Santana there is left - she's happy she's as wet as she is because - she surges up and forward, kissing Santana as she takes in Santana's last inch, _needing _to be so close to her as Santana's heat stretches her out completely.

She's only rarely been filled so much, and since she'd never expected Santana to have _anything _other than something silicone to fill her like this either, her breath comes quick and sharp as Santana pulses inside her. Santana's fingernails are sharp against her skin as she kisses Rachel back, slow and languid and Rachel's heart flutters because there's something _more _in Santana's intent.

"Is this…" Rachel murmurs, hands coming up to stroke Santana's cheeks, "Is this just rebound?"

Eyes dark, lidded, Santana swallows. She's so hard and so focused on Rachel squeezing around her, surrounding her, hot and wet and… And _perfect_… She can barely think. Her fingers softly touch Rachel's cheek. "Do you want it to be more?"

Closing her eyes, Rachel pulls Santana into another kiss. "If…" she breathed, drinking in the taste of Santana's mouth, settling even more of her weight onto Santana's thighs, sighing as Santana pushes even _that _much deeper inside of her, "If I said yes…?"

Santana's teeth catch at her lip. "Then," Santana sighs just as deeply, stroking sweaty bangs back from Rachel's forehead, "Then I'd say I'm the happiest bitch to be inside you."

Laughing, breath catching as Santana suddenly leans back against the headboard, rolling her hips up, Rachel clutches at Santana's shoulders. "Oh - oh my god," she chokes, "You… Go slow so I can get used to you?"

"Only if it means I get to be inside you again." Santana's mouth is emotional and demanding against Rachel's, and Rachel nods, heart squeezing, throwing her head back when Santana thrusts up, so, _so _deep into her. "Please," she gasps, having finally gained enough energy to thrust down as Santana surges up, "Santana, _please_."

"S'okay", Santana murmurs against Rachel's lips between burning kisses. "S'okay, babe, I got you." She's trying to keep her thrusts slow and deliberate, and it helps that Rachel's on top, mostly in control of the pace, but she's also desperate to come and between all the incredibly tight, pulsing heat surrounding her and the little verbal exchange between them she doesn't know how much longer she can hang onto the last shred of self-control she's got.

Still, she focusing on moving her hips to the pace Rachel's started, taking deep breaths in and out between the kisses and grunts that she's no longer trying to bite back.

Rachel is panting hard, almost totally overtaken not just by how thick and full Santana makes her feel, but how _right _it is. Like Santana, tight as it feels, was made to be inside of her like this. And now, knowing that this _is _more than a one-night stand, and that Santana _does _have _some _kind of feelings for her…

Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, taking a long, deep breath, Rachel suddenly slams down onto the girl as she breaths out, grinding her hips fully against the other girl before rolling back up and slamming down again. The pain is fading fast and she needs, _absolutely needs_, to pay Santana back in kind. She wants to make her feel good. Make her cum, hot and thick inside of her core, but-. "S-San- Santana, can you- I mean-" she forces herself to stop, making both of them practically cry out in frustration. "Can you get me pregnant?" Rachel manages to grit out, despite how her hips are aching to continue their previous rhythm and how badly she wants that friction against her clit and across her slick walls.

Her forehead on Rachel's shoulder, lips kissing and biting and sucking on any skin they can get to while one hand is kneading Rachel's ass and the other her boob, Santana bites back a groan. "_Fuck_. Yes." And of fucking course she doesn't have a fucking condom because shit she did not expect this. She swallows thickly, freezing, terrified that it's gonna be over before it can even really start.

Breath shaky, eyes closed tightly in thought, Rachel sighs and nuzzles deeper into the side of Santana's neck. "Okay…," she sighs again, before starting up the steady rocking of her hips once more. "I-I'm on the pill. But I needed to ask…" She's already beginning to lose track of where that thought process was going, because Santana is meeting her thrusts in near perfect time and playing with her breasts and ass again and she's started nibbling at Rachel's weak spot behind her ear, which took Finn at least three occasions to find but apparently Santana's got some kind of map of all the spots that make her shudder and sigh and moan, because she's starting to grind down on the girl frantically and she really hopes it's as good for Santana as it is for her.

And then Santana whispers, timber low and leaving no room for argument, "After this…" she thrusts up hard, "I want to feel you under me, Rachel, and I want to make you scream in the best, "thrust, "way," thrust, "_possible_."

Rachel wanted that. She really, really wanted that. "Really?" she hissed, nails biting into Santana's back, "You want me to scream?"

Rolling her chin along Santana's shoulder, she can't help shuddering as not only does Santana's words run right through her, but the knowledge that, secretly, in a far corner of her mind, Santana could theoretically impregnate her _excites_ her as well. It's silly and taboo, but _oh_, _Yahweh_, Santana's seed rushing through and in her was somehow _so _much more exciting than when she'd slept with Finn.

Santana's teeth bite into Rachel's skin. "I do," she grunts, stilling, hands tight around Rachel's hips as she pulls back enough to stare into Rachel's eyes. Angular face looking flushed and red at the exertion she'd already expended, Santana's cheeks tighten as she gives an experimental roll of her hips, leaning back to support herself against Rachel's headboard.

Rachel almost chokes, shaking, leaning forward so her forehead rested against Santana's. "Please," she cajoled, pushing Santana's hair behind her ear, "Take me now? Use me?"

Santana's voice rumbled through her chest. Cock still slamming inside Rachel, she nod, heels digging into the mattress as she pulsed inside Rachel. "Okay," she husks, closing her eyes as she pushes Rachel back, not apologizing as Rachel upsets her balance, her back slamming into her mattress as the breath leaves her chest, almost crying out as Santana slides out of her.

Hovering over her again, Santana's fingers are suddenly against her clit again, pinching and teasing her. "Do you need this?" the girl rumbles, her cock thick and pulsing against Rachel's thigh, "Do you need me to stimulate… _This_?" Her thumb presses down, Rachel gasping almost in pain at the direct contact, "Or are you okay with…"

Gasping again, sucking breath into her lungs, Rachel arches as the blunt end of Santana's cock presses into her again, straining at how thick she was, still…

"With just me?"

Rachel's pulsing so hard, her clit so hard against Santana's thumb that she can barely think. Raking her fingernails along Santana's back, some part of her hoping she's pressing hard enough to actually _cut _her, she stares directly into Santana's gaze. "You," she chokes, "Just… Give me you."

It's almost as if relief passes over Santana's face. Her free hand disappearing down to hold herself as she pushes into Rachel, Santana's lips slide along Rachel's, drinking in her breath as her length enters her. "Okay," she sighs, kissing Rachel as Rachel kisses her, "Okay. You ready?"

Rachel smiles, eyes tearing up a bit at the slow stretch even as she laughs lightly at how careful, and- and _thoughtful_ Santana is being. She stretches up to deepen the kiss before laying back with a contented sigh, pushing her hips up a bit in encouragement. "San…", she murmurs, a hand moving to run her nails across the other girl's cheek lightly— reverently almost. As Santana shudders, Rachel leans up for a moment to nip at her jawline before saying, "I'm ready. I promise." And as Santana nods, beginning to slide into her, she hums. "Just start slow again, San… That's all I ask…"

As her head stretches Rachel out all over again the gravity of the situation hits Santana hard. No, Rachel isn't a virgin, but she's only experienced sex with one person— one _guy_. And she knows that Rachel's trusting her, and letting her use her, even though Santana (though she's definitely not going to announce it) is just as willing to be used in turn at this point. So she let's herself smile against Rachel's neck, slides her arms under Rachel's shoulders, and teases that little spot behind the girl's ear with her tongue that she managed to find a bit more as she continues to sink into the smooth, hot, _clenching _walls of the smaller girl under her.

And _fuck,_ Rachel stills feels perfect. Absolutely perfect. Her body molds itself into Santana in that certain way, and she moves in sync with Santana like she was born for it.

Like, if this is how good they are together for the first time, Jesus fucking Christ how much better can they be?

As Santana starts to thrust, keeping it slow and deep to start, remembering Rachel's original pace and build up, she tightens and loosens and tightens her arms under Rachel's shoulders and revels in the way their chests and stomachs glide against each other. "Fuck, Rachel, baby. So good… You're so tight, so _hot_ and _tight _and _fucking perfect_ on my dick."

Rachel moans, using a hand that was once practically clawing into Santana's back to pull her into another kiss, as if to agree, because she does, and she is, and she's using every bit of her body— from the quickening thrust of her hips to the methodically desperate clawing of her nails — to show Santana that it's perfect. It's so absolutely perfect in all of its imperfection. Because yes, she isn't necessarily use to Santana's thickness, or how she twists her hips, and sometimes the girl hits a little too deep and a little too hard in the wrong spot but she's always quick to adjust her thrust and find a much, _much _better target, and though they don't actually know each-other's bodies inside and out, God Rachel cannot wait until they do.

"Santana- oh- _oh Yahweh-_ So- Ohmy-" It's when Rachel starts babbling in fucking _Yiddish _that Santana starts to really lose it.

Feeling the gasping against her lips, Rachel's body practically surging up to meet hers, Santana's hands grip the sheets of Rachel's bed. She's holding onto each side of Rachel's shoulders again, lips peppering across Rachel's mouth as she curls and thrusts inside of Rachel, cock bathed in the heat and slickness deep inside her.

Rachel's walls are fluttering, grasping at Santana she she pulls back and thrusts forward. Her breath is blowing across Santana's mouth, legs wrapped tight around her hips. "Am I," Santana gasps, swallowing, meeting Rachel's dark eyes, "Am I as perfect inside you as I feel I am?"

Rachel tried to nod, her fingers threaded through Santana's hair to keep her kissing her. "Yes," she puffs, gasping, almost crying, "Just. Don't stop."

"Not planning on it." And Santana wasn't. As Rachel's legs wrapped around her, Santana could press deeper and deeper inside her. Hitting inside her with every other thrust, trying to reach the angle she could tell Rachel liked the most, arching up and gasping as Santana seated inside her, Santana stared into her eyes to watch her.

However, Rachel closes her eyes, letting the impact of Santana deep inside her happen without her permission. She can feel the threshold of her control weakening, Santana's hair sliding and caressing her face as she presses closer into her. Lips opening under Santana's, exchanging deep, open-mouthed kisses, Rachel pauses, stopping swinging her hips up to meet Santana's. "San," she whispers, trembling as her hands come up to cup Santana's face blindly.

Santana swallow, dipping her head, taking in the serious look on Rachel's face. "Yeah?" she husks throatily, trying not to twitch as she throbs and pulses, deep inside Rachel, able to feel as her walls fluttered and closed around her; closing her own eyes, she swallows, pressing her forehead into Rachel's. She's not sure what Rachel wants, and she's so close to not caring, but she's so deep inside Rachel she can't pretend she isn't.

Rachel's lips brush against hers. "_San_," she breathes, "Oh San…"

There are so, so many things she wants to- needs to - say, but right now? In this exact moment? There's only one thing on Rachel's mind as she gently pulls at Santana's lowers lip with her teeth, contrasting the quick, powerful thrusts of their hips. "_I need you_ to cum, San," she moans between a particularly rough gasp. "Inside me, San," continues Rachel. "Cum _inside me_."

The pressure at the base of her spine becomes unbearable the moment her sex-hazed mind is able to register what Rachel is telling her. And seconds later her thrusts are becoming erratic, but Santana is stubborn; stubborn and determined to get Rachel to fall apart along with her even though the probability is ridiculously out there and logically she should know better.

But she doesn't fucking care because she has Rachel fucking Berry hot, wound up, and desperate for her and _by fucking God she is going to make her cum_.

So Santana pounds into her deeper, harder, _faster, _twisting her hips over and over until she finds that spot that makes Rachel absolutely whimper in desperation and dig into her back so wantonly that she's sure she'll start bleeding as sweat mixes into the grazed skin and the air around them thickens with the smell of sex and the heat of their bodies working over-time. "You too," breathes out Santana, the breath and words rushing out of her lungs as she feels Rachel's walls starting to contract and constrict around her quickly swelling cock. "C'mon, baby. I need you— _shit-_" she bites out as the girl under her tightens her legs and squeezes her cock even harder. "-need you, too. Need you to come. You can do it, baby. Fucking _cum all over_my throbbing cock, Rach."

Whimpering heatedly, feeling her body start to shudder and shake in that deliciously uncontrollable way, Rachel let loose a long, low moan that pitched right into a scream as Santana suddenly _slammed _into her, shoving her forward and making her otherwise solid bed rock back and forth as she felt the other girl swell so big and _thick and incredible _inside of her.

The second she felt Santana's burning release shoot into her, hips pumping in and out mercilessly against her straining walls, Rachel let go, screaming Santana's name with ridiculously perfect pitch even as she scrambled to find some kind of grip on Santana's shoulders and her thighs tightened like vice grips. "_Sssaaaannn-!"_

_"_Shit-fu- Rachel- **_Rachel_**_-!_" Santana's teeth clamped down on Rachel's shoulder just as hard and possessively as before, and together their bodies tightened and writhed in orgasm.

Emptying in her, expanding and pulsing as Rachel milked her, Santana's teeth tore at the soft skin in her mouth. "Oh, god," she gasped, shoving even _farther _into Rachel as her cum splashed inside her, Rachel's walls spiraling around her cock, "Fuck, _Rache, Rache, _**_Rache_**_."_

"San," Rachel's voice burbled, clinging to Santana's body as her thighs tightened around her hips, shoving up at her to help Santana reach as deep as she could, _"San. Yeeeeeesssssss." _Shivering, pulsing, Santana so tight and _high_ in her there was no space between her and Rachel, Rachel's body milked Santana dry. "Oh, _San_," Rachel trembled again, lips finding hers, "I can _feel _you."

Santana gasped against Rachel's mouth. "You feel me?" she puffed, grinding her pelvis into Rachel's, her still hard cock rooting inside her, "You feel my cum inside you?"

Rachel nodded, not sure she could explain how it felt. Chin sliding along Santana's, she opened her eyes enough to pull Santana's head against hers, hands slipping along her back. Santana continued to empty in her, softening so slowly Rachel wondered if she could coax yet _another _climax out of her first. Sucking at Santana's lower lip, fingers stroking her hair, Rachel slowly, purposefully, rocked her hips.

"You're so hot…" Rachel murmured.

"Fuck, Rache," Santana moaned, lifting her head form Rachel's shoulder, "You're - " She cut off, choking and moaning again as Rachel squeezed her softened cock, her pussy sucking at her so expertly she knew if the girl didn't stop s_he'd actually fucking harden in her again_, "You're not playing _fair_."

Rachel's fingernails danced across Santana's back. Tracing the lines she'd already left, her lips brushed along Santana's cheek. "Do you want me to?" she asked almost dreamily, knowing that whatever Santana chose, she'd honor, bringing Santana's plump lips to her own again, "Or do you want to fill me up even more… _Guarantee_ you've made me pregnant…?"

Shivering, Santana kisses Rachel languidly, sucking the girl's tongue into her mouth and twisting her own around it before pushing it back into Rachel's own mouth, following it in, and nipping at the tip. Pulling away slowly, eyes opening to stare directly into the equally dark, contented gaze under her, Santana pecks Rachel's nose, causing the girl to smile and actually _blush, _before she replies. "If you can still move after I get a proper taste of you… we'll see…"

And before Rachel can take in the exact meaning behind the tanned girl's words, Santana is sliding down, biting and kissing her neck, to her clavicles, the valley of her breasts, and down… down… down across her stomach and fluttering abs, straining under the light layer of fat and skin that just barely hides them.

Rachel watches the descent, her breathing, having just _barely _recovered from her… god what was it now? third orgasm? already starting to quicken once more. But then Santana shifts, pulling herself up to her knees between Rachel's legs, spreading them out and pushing her knees up with firm hands as she then wraps her arms around the thighs and dips her head, smirking in a positively predatory fashion that makes Rachel's heart skip one (or maybe two) beats before slowly, purposefully licking the entire length of the girl's dripping slit.

She can taste the combined essence of her and Rachel, eyes almost rolling back as she moans against the smaller girl's folds, causing the girl to try and buck up towards the tongue lazily exploring her.

But in this position she is not only completely exposed, she is all but helpless to move or try to get more contact on her. Rachel's hands grip the sheets tightly, knuckles almost going white as her toes curl and her head thrashes from side to side. "Saaaaannnn," she whines, once again trying to buck her hips, "don't _tease_ damn it!" She has just had her pussy pounded by Santana's thick cock, and _now _the other girl wants to tease her? "_Please_, baby_. Tease later_." Or never, Rachel thinks in the back of her mind.

Preferably never.

But once again Santana is perfectly stubborn and all too content to see exactly how much she could get to Rachel. And as she finally starts parting the red, teary folds, she draws her tongue up flat against them, taking in a long breath, and wraps her lips around the hard, throbbing clit that is completely unhooded before letting the air out of her lungs through her nose and humming against the small bundle of nerves.

Rachel's back tries to arch and she _screams_.

Rachel screams, panting, fingernails violently scrabbling along Santana's scalp. "_San_," she gasps, thick and rough from her throat, "San, my _god_."

God has nothing to do with it, Santana hums again, lips tight and soft around Rachel's clit. Hands holding her thighs apart and up, Rachel completely exposed, she laps at Rachel's center, moving up and down, tongue flicking into her insolently.

"S-San," Rachel groans, throwing her head back, "You _don't_ need to do this. I've _already_ - "

But Santana searches for her cum inside of her anyway, tongue strong and confidant around in her. "I don't care," she rumbles, meeting Rachel's eyes as her tongue dips to slide slowly, slowly into Rachel, "I want you to come around my tongue."

Santana's abs clenches as Rachel clenches around her, the strength of her tongue radiating from her core. Hands hot and heavy, pushing Rachel's thighs back so she can have unadulterated access to all Rachel can give her, Santana tries to concentrate solely on her mouth and not her cock already stirring back into life…

"I want you," she murmurs, flicking out to slide around her clit and unable to stop herself from nibbling along her intimate lips, "I want you to _come_…" Her tongue slides up along Rachel's clit, worshiping it before dipping down to thrust directly, powerfully into Rachel, hands holding back Rachel's thighs as she drinks her in, "_For me_."

And Rachel doesn't know how it's possible; has no idea how her body possibly has enough energy in it to work up, up, _and up_ before plummeting straight into a fourth, devastating climax.

But it _does _and she _does _and-

As Rachel's body goes from absolutely tight and wound up, vocal chords and throat constricting so abruptly she's left with her eyes clamped shut and mouth open in a silent, blissful scream— to completely limp and dead weight in her hands, Santana slowly sets the girl's legs down and eases up and slightly off to the side, left hand sliding up through Rachel's folds and across her stomach. She looks at Rachel's closed eyes, how the muscles in the girl's face are lax, and she cannot stop herself from grinning.

"Well… shit…" she chuckles, teasing the underside of the unconscious girl's right breast. "_That's _new…"

It doesn't actually take very long for Rachel to come to, and when she does she has the the most sluggish grin on her face ever as she rolls over, following as Santana lays over on her back so that Rachel is half atop her, one arm flopped over just under Santana's chest. "Mmm…" hums the smaller girl as she snuggles into Santana's side. She definitely can't feel her legs right now, but she isn't going to tell Santana that because the moment she's even remotely recovered enough to move she's going to get the girl back inside her.

"You alright there, Rachel…?" asks the other girl softly, and Rachel smiles at how she can feel the vibrations rumble through her chest. She nods.

"Mmmhmmmm… Just… just need a moment."

Chuckling, Santana takes the opportunity to run her hands through Rachel's hair again and uses her other hand to curl around Rachel's small, soft fingers. She runs her thumb over the top of the hand lazily,then smirks. "So… in the next few moments you're gonna be soaked again and my dicks not getting any softer…" She's pretty sure she can feel Rachel grinning against her, so continues. "How _do _you want me to fuck so _deep _and _hard _that when I flood that tight little pussy of yours you get fucking _pregnant_, hm?"

Rachel shudders, the feeling crawling from the base of her spine and settling across her shoulders as she tightens her grip on Santana's hand and bites her lower lip, even though it goes unseen.

"I've already had four orgasms, Santana…" she whispers as she moves up a little to husk directly into the taller girl's ear. "Isn't it time you take me how _you _want…?"

Santana's cock honest-to-god twitches at that. "How _I _want?" she answers, unconsciously curling around Rachel's body splayed out on top of her. Arms snaking around Rachel's waist, her lips curve up as she kisses the back of Rachel's neck, gently stroking her hair off to the side. Sliding over, onto her side, Rachel's eyes attempt to look through her head at the girl molding herself against her. Instead, Santana's arm wraps around her waist, her chest pressing into her back, cock hot and throbbing against her back.

Rachel closes her eyes, lips turning up. Sliding her hand back, tensing around the sharp line of Santana's hip, she pushes her ass back into Santana's pelvis, swallowing as her length nestles perfectly between her cheeks. "…Down?" she whispers.

Santana chuckles again, lips pressing into the nape of Rachel's neck. Tensing her abs, she pushes herself into Rachel's back. "You want me here? You think I can fuck you… _Here_?"

Pushing her face into her forearm, Rachel swallows the awareness she can feel radiating from the iron-hard length throbbing against her. Santana's fingers trail along her side, sliding down the line of her waist to her cock.

"Yes…" she whispers, _needing _Santana to push her cock between her legs, into her still waiting pussy. She _wants _Santana to take her like this.

Santana's head suddenly rubs against her, her pre-cum making her slide along Rachel's center that much more easily. "Do you really want to get pregnant?" Santana asks, breath hot along Rachel's neck, "Do you really want me to impregnate you?"

Rachel's breath catches. Even if she didn't want her to, Santana's cock was already pressing into her, Santana's hand spreading Rachel leg and pussy, the head of her cock relentless and powerful as she pushed against her and into her, moving inch by slow, intent inch, Rachel's hand tensing around Santana's to slow her down even more. "Slow…" Rachel gasped, pushing her head back against Santana's chest, "I want you… But I need you… _Slow_."

Santana whimpers a little, jaw tightening and throat working as she uses every bit of self-control she can muster to slow her hips down. Her body doesn't want slow. It wants to pump in and out of Rachel completely irreverently; wants to use the girl's pussy for its own pleasure and just slam into her over and over again until she cums.

But Rachel needs her slow, and fuck if Santana isn't going to make sure that Rachel gets just as much out of this as she's about to.

So, pulls back a bit, giving herself a few necessary seconds to catch her breath and clear her head, before beginning to slip into the welcomed heat once more. And she does go slow. As slow as is humanely possible even as she's stretching herself up and sliding her hands over to grip Rachel's hips, focusing on running a hand over the girl's smooth, perfectly rounded ass- if only to not have to think about how incredible the silken walls are and how _fucking fantastic _they feel gripping and working over her throbbing cock.

Santana then hears Rachel gasp sharply as she seats herself in completely; feels Rachel squirm a bit, spreading her legs and pushing herself into Santana as she works to adjust to the new position that seems to stretch her out all over again.

Rachel wonders if she'll ever get used to how Santana feels inside of her, and she honestly isn't sure what she hopes the answer is.

Realizing that the taller girl behind her is waiting for a cue, the singer lets out a hoarse sigh. "You can move, 'Tana." She pushes back again as if to physically back up her statement.

Once again Santana begins to thrust steadily, listening and watching for any signs that Rachel is in obvious discomfort. But as Rachel's eyes close and she grips the sheets, a throaty groan of pleasure falling from her lips even as she hisses, the thrusting girl takes a chance to speed things up, and she starts pushing her hips harder into the smaller body in front of her, arms sliding back around Rachel's waist and chest pressing into the other girl's back so that she can nip and kiss across her neck and shoulders. "Fucking vice," growls Santana. "You're so _fucking tight every fucking time_, _baby._"

Nodding, almost like a bobble-head as Santana slowly fucks in and out of her, almost pulling out of her completely before filling her again, Rachel's fingers dig into Santana's hands as they tense around her hips. Even if Santana had been inside of her not that long ago, it feels like new as her thick length stretches her out from behind. Santana's lips worships her back…Her cock goes so deep inside of her she can feel the ripples traveling through her nerves.

Rachel's walls nip at Santana's cock. Head rolling, turning to meet Santana's, the girl practically _traps_ Santana inside her, wet and hot and sucking purposefully. "Santana," she gasps, hand curling around Santana's hip, keeping her throbbing deep, deep inside her, "Santana, _fuck _me."

Santana's breath puffs out in harsh, thick clouds, pulling Rachel back into her. Snug and tight, constricting around her, Santana can't help but allow her mind to imagine what Rachel, glued around Santana's cock, would be wanting to feel…

She decides - or more like her cock decides - that it's probably about the same thing _she _wants to feel, so the next time she draws back she purposefully drags it out, biting back a grin at the frustrated groan it gets her, and then _slams _into Rachel so hard and fast that for a moment she thinks she's knocked the wind out of the girl. When she hears, and feels, Rachel take a breath in, she pushes forward more, gets her mouth right up close to Rachel's ear, and growls out, "Prepare to be _fucked, _Berry."

It's the only warning Rachel gets before she's almost knocked off her knees by the next hard thrust slamming into her, and after that Santana's pace doesn't ease up at all, just gets more and more unforgiving as she pounds away, forcing her thick cock in and out of Rachel's convulsing, constricting walls as they try to suck her in deeper even as she's pulling out, sliding harshly against the molten wetness and twisting her hips _up_ and _over_ and _in_.

And Rachel's completely defenseless against the surging onslaught as she's rocked back and forth with each slap of their hips, along with the bed, gasping and gripping and whimpering her way through the pleasure-pain-pleasure shocks rippling from her core and over her spine and seemingly hitting every nerve in her entire body, because she can feel Santana _everywhere._ She's surrounded by the girl, completely and utterly. With Santana's iron-like rod of a dick stretching her out, the girl's body wrapped around her back so that she can feel all the sticky heat between them as hard nipples rub across her shoulder blades and sweat mixes between their sliding bodies. It's like her entire world, all of her sense, are completely zeroed in on what Santana _feels _like, how she _tastes, _and smells, and every sound that comes from her lips as her hot breath hits Rachel's ear and neck.

Santana's practically rutting it out; with one hand gripping Rachel's and the other twisting a nipple, she's completely using all of Rachel's body for her own needs and she loves it— fucking _loves it_, because she knows— knows without a single doubt— that Rachel's loving it, too, if the way her pussy's milking her dick and the hurried moans of "faster-" and "h-_harder_, San" are anything to go by.

She doesn't want it to ever end, but she feels that familiar, overwhelming pressure at the base of her spine, and registers the way her cock is swelling against the walls trying to clamp down on it, and within a few more hard, hammering thrusts she's pulling Rachel as tight into her body as she can as she bites down on the girl's shoulder, then her trap, and finally the back of her neck as all her muscles tighten and her hips lose all sense of rhythm while she explodes into Rachel's waiting core.

Rachel finds release soon after, the hot swelling of Santana's cock and sharp pinch of the girl's teeth tripping her over the edge for a ridiculous fifth time, and it's completely _obscene _but she swears that it's her hardest climax yet.

Shaking, juddering, hands slapping over Santana's, Rachel burrows back into her. As Santana pumps her cum deep, _deep_ into her, Rachel's body swallows it, squeezing and rippling and urging it even deeper within her. She'd talked about Santana impregnating her before? Well, this explosion was like Santana _guaranteeing _it happening, Rachel's body welcoming it.

"Fuuuuck," Santana groans, tongue swiping along the back of her neck as her body sags into Rachel's, barely able to suck at the red skin as her arms pull the girl tighter against her, "Babe…"

Sighing, swallowing, Rachel shivers at the feeling of Santana surrounding her. "San?" she whispers.

Santana's voice sighs happily, lips still worshipping her neck. "Well?" her voice arches, hands dropping to splay along her stomach as she pulls Rachel closer into her, "What… Mmm… What time do you want to wake up?"

"As if I should know. I don't have a class. Thankfully." Sounding amused and unable to stop herself from grinning, Rachel rolls in Santana's arms so she can look up at her. "Are we getting another round when we do?"


End file.
